Lozen of the Amazons
Lozen is the main antagonist of the Shangri-La Saga and half sister to Loto. An Amazon warrior, snubbed by Loto in childhood, she is determined to torment and kill her. toc Profile Physical Appearance Lozen has long, walnut colored hair and diamond-shaped violet eyes. Her lips are full, and she has a toned but sexually slender physique. While her muscles do not appear to be bulky, she is stronger than the average adult male as are most Amazon women. She typically wears the garb of her tribe--a pewter breastplate and furry bottoms. However, when she first appears, she is wearing Veruki-style clothing--a white, blue, and gold tunic. Personality Greedy, selfish, vain, and hot-tempered, Lozen is a difficult character to understand. She feels little remorse for her cruelty to others and believes she is above the law. However, her heart is not completely wicked. Unable to understand the difference between love and possession, she keeps Haydn as her hostage despite that she has no clear use for him. Although she treats him poorly, she is fiercely protective of him. She is unpredictable and will often display a polarity of traits. For example, she might be cool and collected in one instance and, in another, whiny and frantic. Lozen is also a pro-sexist in that she believes that men are naturally dominant and violent, yet when they don't conform to her ideals, she perceives them as weak and pathetic. Ironically, she is extremely feminine and doesn't like to get dirty or battered during a fight. She retains her femininity as if to compensate for her tendency to violate the standards for "girliness." Development Abilities and Magical Powers Physical Skills Though not exceptionally fast, Lozen is a highly skilled warrior. She is able to imbue a single strike with devastating power. Her weapon of choice is the spear, but she only brings it out for emergencies. As an Amazon, Lozen is also immune to fatigue. In fact, the more non-fatal strikes she receives, the more powerful she becomes. The only way Lozen can be defeated is through restraining, maiming, or killing her. Magical Powers Lozen is able to undergo the Amazonian Transformation--a process that increases her muscle mass ten fold. However, she is unable to maintain the transformation for very long and, thus, must only carry out a partial transformation, which allows her to strength one or two body parts at a time. Friendships Lozen and Haydn Lozen technically has no friends, although Haydn extended his friendship to her out of compassion and sympathy. Having taken him against his will, Lozen is cruel to the man because of his connection to Loto. She often beats him and occasionally forces him to have sex with her. Haydn, knowing he isn't strong enough to escape, does not fight back when she assaults him. Despite her abuse, he still shows her kindness in hopes that she will also feel compassion for him. Their "friendship" falls apart when Lozen became pregnant with Haydn's child. Even though she had raped Haydn several times and had frequently forgotten to take her birth control pill, she blames him for her unwanted pregnancy and beats him so badly that he finally risks his life to escape. He grows terrified of the Amazon and seeks Loto's help in restraining her. Family Lozen and Honon Lozen is Honon's illegitimate child. Although Honon loved her as a father, he was embarassed by his affair with her biological mother and frequently avoided her. He unintentionally showered Loto with affection and gifts, while Lozen never received anything special from him. He is the reason why she is determined to make Loto suffer. Lozen and Lokomaik'i Although Lokomaik'i died by the time Lozen was five years old, she ruined the Amazon's image by spreading untrue rumors about her throughout the Veruki community. Humiliated by her husband's affair, she claimed that Lozen was born from evil spirits. Therefore, the Veruki often bullied or ignored Lozen, who was unaware that it was her stepmother who had tainted her reputation. Instead, she blames Loto. Lozen and Loto Although Loto feels love for her half sister, Lozen feels almost nothing in return. She wants to murder Loto for all the pain she experienced as a child. She believes Loto is responsible for the Veruki's cruelty towards her and is jealous of the positive attention she received from their father. Despite this, Lozen respects Loto as a rival and fighter. Lozen and Nya Lozen's relationship with her stepsister Nya is unusual. As a young teen, Nya looked up to Lozen, who once rescued her from human traffickers. Nya is saddened by Lozen's wicked behavior, but she feels she must protect her family and friends from the Amazon. Relationships Lozen and Marpesia Marpesia is the current leader of the Amazon tribe and one of Lozen's lovers. Lozen, surprisingly is submissve to Marpesia, who is emotionally much stabler and more reasonable than her girlfriend.